To capture rats, people usually use a spring clamp plate which is positioned at where rats often pass by, such as foot of walls, corners, or shadowed places. To use the spring clamp plate, a spring clamp thereon must first be pulled open and fixed in place so that it can be actuated to spring back and catch the rat when a rat touches it. Such spring clamp plate has considerable killing force and is very dangerous even to small children or pets in the house if the spring clamp is not carefully fixed in place and is carelessly touched and actuated by child or pet playing around in the house. Moreover, a rat being caught by the tail or leg might very possibly struggle with all its strength which causes bleeding and even broken tail or leg of the rat, and inevitably causes environmental contamination. Therefore, such spring clamp plate has been gradually given up.
The cage presently adopted to catch rats can generally avoid the above-mentioned shortcomings. However, such cage usually has only one inlet and therefore must be positioned against a wall or wall corner with the inlet facing outward, allowing a rat to enter for the bait. As a result, the application of such cage is largely limited. Besides, such cage is usually less effective because the only one inlet very often alarms the rats.
It is therefore desirable to have a rat catcher which can be freely positioned with less limitation and is more effective in capturing the rats.